


For All The Ghosts

by sonus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonus/pseuds/sonus
Summary: HOTTEST NEWS!Actors Na Jaemin and Lee Donghyuck, favorites of the public, finally to star in a movie together! The fans have been asking for the two actors in one movie for ages but is this the collaborator everyone has been waiting for?Well, Donghyuck supposesthisisn't what everyone had in mind.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82
Collections: Haechie Birthday Bash





	For All The Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hello k! happy (very late) hyuck bday<3
> 
> haha this has been a ride and while i don't think this is your typical actors au but i hope you will still enjoy:D
> 
> i would also like to say a big thank you to my squad, you know who you are and my sprint soulmate, i would have never finished it without you i think we both know it ssjjs

"What the hell Donghyuck!" Is what Jaemin greets Donghyuck with as soon as he answers his phone.

"I hate you Jaemin," it's almost 5 a.m so Donghyuck doesn't feel half as bad being an asshole to his best friend. He blinks furiously in an attempt to chase the sleep away but his eyes want to close so bad that he just lets them and lays down on his bed. If he falls back asleep it's Jaemin's problem. "It's barely fucking 5 a.m."

At that, Jaemin seems to hesitate as if the ungodly hour could stop him from finishing whatever monologue he has prepared.

"Still, what the hell! I thought we agreed to never take roles in the same movie."

Now _that_ wakes Donghyuck up like nothing else could.

"What are you talking about," he asks, searching his head for any roles that he accepted that sounded like the kind of movies Jaemin might be interested in too. Donghyuck's best friend is a romantic comedy type of person while Donghyuck prefers a good action movie. "I haven't accepted anything new recently."

"How comes that we are to stare _together as main characters_ then? We broke the internet."

Donghyuck might have laughed if not for the fact that he really has no idea what the hell Jaemin is talking about.

"Maybe it's Mark's work, I'll talk to him," he answers instead because what else can he say? His other best friend is his agent and Mark sometimes makes decisions by himself if he believes they will benefit Donghyuck. Most of the time he is right but this?

Back when both Jaemin and Donghyuck were in university, sharing one small room with barely anything in the fridge, most of their meals consisting of thing Mark stole from his kitchen for them, and big dreams of becoming great actors they had made a promise that Donghyuck has never intended to break.

They have both swore to never accept a role in a movie that the other is going to play in.

It's not a pride thing.

Sometimes it's hard to keep friendships in showbusiness and friendship with Jaemin isn't something Donghyuck is willing to risk for an article or two. He prefers this, whatever it is between them, is private.

So far they have both been very good at keeping it.

"Oh," Jaemin's voice deflects a little, leaving silence behind. Donghyuck dares to open his eyes and look around his empty and still dark apartment.

"What movie are we even playing in?" He asks carefully. Donghyuck doesn't know how he feels about this, it's too early for that.

All he is sure of is that somewhere along the line his feelings for his best friend have changed. Which might be even harder to hide from the public. The last thing he wants is for Jaemin to find out that Donghyuck likes him from a tabloid.

Jaemin laughs as if Donghyuck's silence is funny.

"You really don't know, do you? It's a horror."

At that Donghyuck chokes. He can remember a scene now. It's a little bit odd but Donghyuck wants to smack himself on the head.

How could he _forget_ this?

" _No_ ," he groans. "How?"

"What? You remember now?"

"Yes, I do. I accepted it because Mark said I could never do it anyway."

Jaemin laughs again but this time it's softer and Donghyuck thinks that the younger isn't mad at him anymore. No matter if it was a promise or not, maybe it doesn't matter anymore.

They can get through a few scandalous articles. It won't damage their careers. Mark would argue that it might even do them good.

"You really can't let Mark win, huh?" Jaemin doesn't sound surprised at the story that Donghyuck tells him.

"The day I do is the day I die," Donghyuck answers. "What are _you_ doing in that movie anyway?"

"Jeno insisted I try something else instead of a romantic comedy for once," Donghyuck can imagine Jaemin's expression as he sighs.

"And the perfect opportunity for it happens to be a low budget horror movie?" Donghyuck wants to laugh at the situation so badly. Two famous actors playing in this random production that no one is anticipating.  
He can't wait to see the article titles.

"I'm not the one playing a 300 years old ghost," Donghyuck can almost _feel_ the tips of Jaemin's ears burning.

"At least I'm not the one playing a _cop_."

Jaemin ends the call and Donghyuck laughs into the night.

**HOTTEST NEWS!**

_Actors Na Jaemin and Lee Donghyuck, favorites of the public, finally to star in a movie together!_

_The fans have been asking for the two actors in one movie for ages but is this the collaborator everyone has been waiting for?_

Comments [82723]

**Hyucksflowerr**

Tell me I'm tripping and hyuck isn't playing a GHOST

**Hyucksters <3**

I don't know how to tell you this my fellow sunflower...

**Hyucksflowerr**

Oh god,,,

**Hyucksstar**

I hate it here

"C'mon it's just a rehearsal!" Donghyuck grabs the behind of Jaemin's sofa in a tight grip just in case his friend decides to try dragging him out. "And a private one at that!"

"Hyuckie, hyuckie! Don't you want to perform perfectly on the first day of filming?" Jaemin's voice echoes in the apartment making it hard to locate him. Donghyuck prays that Jaemin is just as confused as him and won't catch him hiding behind the sofa.

Maybe he should try crawling under it?

"Fuck off!" Donghyuck yells and grimaces at the layer of dust under the furniture. No way he is touching _that_. "Maybe you should clean instead of harassing me."

"Aha!" Jaemin yells triumphantly and it takes Donghyuck a moment too long to realize that he just gave himself away. "The sofa! I know it's dirty as heck!"

Donghyuck groans but doesn't move to make it easier for Jaemin. If the younger wants him to cooperate then he will have to try harder.

"Go away," he fakes a look of disgust when Jaemin's face appears above him, makeup tools in one hand and the other stretched out in his direction. "I hate you."

"You have already extended your daily limit of 'I hate you Jaemin' try again tomorrow," the younger gives him a smile and when Donghyuck still doesn't react he sighs and tries to position himself next to the older. "Come on, lets have a little bit of _fun_. We have never worked together and now you want to refuse me all the fun?"

"I hate you," Donghyuck says again to help his point come across. "I thought you hated me for accepting the role? In any case, now I know why I never worked with you before."

Jaemin makes a face and moves a little bit closer so that their shoulders are touching now.

His skin burns at the place of contact and for a moment all the circumstances disappear and it's just him and Jaemin touching.

Then, Donghyuck remembers that they are squished behind a dirty sofa and Jaemin is trying to make him wear a ghost make up for some strange before filming roleplay and he shudders.

"Excuse you, I'm a delight to work with," Jaemin says as if Donghyuck's words seriously hurt his pride. It reminds him how Jaemin doesn't feel the rush of heat at the contact so he should stop, too. "Also I never hated you, how could I?"

' _Damn you Na Jaemin for making me feel things_ '

"Don't know," he says but what he really means is ' _stop confusing me_ '. It's been probably years since Donghyuck has realized that emotion the countless kisses that he has watched Jaemin have on the big screen made him feel wasn't awe but something much, much worse.

Donghyuck doesn't know when he fell for Jaemin but when he realized his feeling they were as obvious as anything.

"Come one Hyuck, do it for me," Jaemin's face is suddenly inches away from Donghyuck's, and the older swallows hard. He knows he lost but he hates admitting defeat.

"Like that's gonna help," he says and sighs theatrically to prove his point. "All I want right now is to get from behind this dirty sofa. Seriously, you should try vacuuming sometime Jaemin, it will change your life."

Jaemin rolls his eyes but backs away a little allowing Donghyuck to breathe properly.

"I'll if you agree to the rehearsal."

"God, I hate you so much Nana," Donghyuck whispers.

Much later, after they thankfully crawl out from behind the sofa and Jaemin, unfortunately, manages to pin Donghyuck to the wall for long enough to apply a thick layer of makeup, arrives Jeno.

Their older friend and Jaemin's agent opens the door, a 'good evening' ready on his lips when he sees the two of them.

"I came prepared this time!" Jaemin yells and reaches into the back of his jeans just to pull out a cross. "You won't hurt me or my lover ever again!"

Donghyuck hisses at the same time that Jeno drops his bag on the floor.

Their friend is used to strange things but Donghyuck can imagine that his white face with streaks of black and red that are _definitely_ not in the places that he saw in the character design looks out of place even for them.

He can already imagine Mark laughing his ass off while helping him scrub this shit off.

The rehearsal might have been going fine just a moment ago but now Jeno is there and Donghyuck refuses to play his part any longer. Not to mention, last time he checked Jaemin didn't have a cross on him.

"Jeno help me," he whines and gives the older a look that he hopes conveys how much he has suffered today already. "Save me from this madman."

Jeno rolls his eyes and Jaemin laughs as them both as Jeno's eyes grow bigger and bigger with it step he takes in Donghyuck's direction. Probably because of Jaemin's terrible makeup.

"Admiring my masterpiece?"

"Did you mean a total tragedy?" Donghyuck asks and crosses his arms as Jaemin comes to stand next to him too, their arms almost touching. 

"Come on, it's not that bad! I actually tried and if you ask me, I think you look terrifying."

"Yeah, but for all the wrong reasons," Donghyuck points out at the same time that Jeno says "You are biased. Remember when you told me that Donghyuck terrifies you all the time?"

Donghyuck almost chokes at that and in Jaemin's defense, he does look ashamed.

"That was ages ago."

"That was last week," Jaemin shots Jeno a nasty look. "Anyway, are you two done clowning? Mark has called me because apparently Donghyuck isn't picking up and you have to shot tomorrow."

Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

"It's not that late yet," his eyes go to his phone, and just as Jeno's words have promised, there a few missed calls from Mark. He sighs and texts his best friend that he will be home soon and he shouldn't worry. "What's our plan for tomorrow? Acting as if we have never heard about each other?"

"That's a little bit too extreme," Jeno takes the cross from Jaemin's hand and makes his way to the kitchen, lighting up every lamp in his wake. He stops for a moment next to the sofa and turns to look at them with a frown that tells Donghyuck that Jeno would rather not know what happened. "You probably shouldn't be all over each other unless you want people to think you've been secretly dating for ages but don't avoid each other like plague either."

"So you are saying that we should act completely opposite to normal?" Jaemin asks as if the concept is too strange to him. Donghyuck wonders, for a brief moment, what does it mean if their normal interactions would make people think they are dating but then he stops himself.

Jeno's words probably mean nothing beyond the fact that some people are delulu. Donghyuck certainly doesn't want to be one of them.

"Yes, please do just that and you two should be fine."

Jaemin looks to Donghyuck like he expects him to argue but the older only shrugs. He knows that Jeno is right.

"You know he is right," he says and there's a change to the look in Jaemin's eyes. They lose that spark Donghyuck loves so much. "We can't have people spreading more rumors about us."

' _We can't have that right?_ ', he tries to convince himself but it's hard to keep his resolve when faced with unwilling Jaemin.

' _It's for your own good_ ,' he reminds himself and as he tells both Jeno and Jaemin goodbye and starts his lonely journey through the dark streets of Seoul.

"This isn't good," he murmurs to himself. It really isn't good. All of the sudden acting with Jaemin sounds like a nightmare and Donghyuck wonders if it's too late to back out.

Because how is he supposed to pretend he isn't in love with Jaemin?

**HUANG RENJUN JOINS THE CAST!**

_You thought that the news of our favorite actors Na Jaemin and Lee Donghyuck finally starring in a movie together were wild, right? It seems that another familiar face has joined them on the set! What do you think about the rising star Huang Renjun? Share your opinions, we wanna know!_

Comments [6543]

**Renjunss**

??? renjun in a horror movie??? HELP whats happening… is apocalypse coming?? 2020 is so wild

**Hyucksstar**

Omg tea, now hyuck make them your friends pls we need the trio to do more films together

"Hey Donghyuck mind giving me your hand?" Renjun's voice echoes off the walls of the mostly empty studio.

Donghyuck winces at the loudness of it. From the corner of his eye, he can see Jaemin's who has stopped what he was doing and instead turned his attention to the source of the chaos too.

It's the middle of filming for the first day and so far Donghyuck is feeling good about it. Playing a ghost is a new experience but between Mark laughing at him from the sidelines and Jaemin's encouraging smiles he feels like a natural.

Renjun is, well, somehow unexpected. Donghyuck isn't sure how someone labeled a rising star in the thriller genre ended up here but he supposes their whole case is a mismatch.

He turns to Renjun with dread in his gut.

"My hand?" He asks and the older nods confidently.

"For me to hold," he confirms like it's the most obvious thing and Donghyuck must be stupid for not getting it faster. "Or do you already have someone to do that for you?"

The question hangs in the air for a moment too long for it to be comfortable and for the answer to sound genuine.

"No, nothing like that. I'm sure you would know even before me if that was the case, the media are quite good at finding that sorta thing out," he can't help how bitter he sounds and Donghyuck knows that Renjun doesn't deserve any of it but to his surprise, the older doesn't look mad or anything. Renjun is smiling.

"Fair," he says and _winks_. Donghyuck blinks, in shock. "Oh, shy then?" Renjun’s smile only grows bigger as Donghyuck picks up his pace to get to him.

He should really learn when to back down but today is not the day we will start.

"Like hell," Donghyuck says and stops next to Renjun. Up close Renjun looks even better. Maybe, if Donghyuck wasn't so helplessly in love with his stupid best friend he would like the attention. Or maybe he should try his luck at flirting and see where it gets him. He reaches out and grabs Renjun's hand. "I'm many things but shy isn't one of them."

Renjun laughs and Donghyuck can feel the echo of it under his fingertips.

"Good to know," the older gives him one last smile and then moves away a little. "I think someone doesn't like it very much already. Don't know about you Donghyuck but I prefer to be friends with my costars."

Donghyuck turns his head slightly to see what the other is talking about and, sure enough, his eyes meet Jaemin's dark gaze.

"I didn't know you two knew each other," Renjun tries to get his attention back but Donghyuck can't tear his eyes off his best friend.

Jaemin blinks at him and tilts his head lightly to the side as if asking him something only Donghyuck doesn't know what's the question.

"We do," he says absentmindedly and only then he realizes his mistake. "I mean—"

"Oh that's fun," Renjun's gaze is on Jaemin now too when Donghyuck turns to check on him. He shouldn't have said that but after what has just happened lying about it would probably be pointless and all the more suspicious anyway. "Who would have thought that the two greatest actors of our generation know each other well enough too—"

Donghyuck snorts.

"I'm not _that_."

"The tabloids disagree."

"Then," Donghyuck gives Renjun one last look before finally turning his attention back to the staff that has finished setting up the scene while they were doing...whatever they were doing. "You are friend of the greatest actor of our generation too. I like you."

With that, he disappears to join Jaemin and the others to film.

His best friend gives him a worried look and Donghyuck hears the echo of Renjun's laughter behind his back.

"I'm not feeling good about Renjun."

"My god Jaemin," Donghyuck tries to stifle a laugh. "He only _plays_ in thriller movies you know that? Look at me, I'm a ghost but I don't haunt people."

"I don't know—" Jaemin's voice sounds uncertain still and Donghyuck lets out a sigh. His best friend needs to relax a little.

"I don't haunt people but I might start and your sorry ass will be first on my list if you don't stop looking at me like that."

That works and it takes only about a minute for Jaemin to get comfortable and start joking around with the rest of the staff.

They film another the scenes before the break at which point Donghyuck's brain forget about the accident from either only to be reminded when they are eating lunch.

Jaemin isn't the type of guy to dislike a person from the get-go but the look he gives Renjun when he passes them with a smile makes Donghyuck pause.

"For the last time, he is _not a serial killer_.

Jaemin turns back to him and frowns.

"How do you know?"

Donghyuck snorts and then leans in slightly to study Jaemin's expression. The younger blinks down at him but doesn't move away.

"We are failing at this 'we don't know each other act'."

"Horribly," Donghyuck nods. "Are you jealous Jaemin?"

"W-what?" A loud thud as a water bottle lands on the floor but neither of then move to pick it up. "Why would I be?"

"Renjun is not out there to steal your best friend spot. In fact, I think he was after something completely different."

Jaemin's face looks almost green for a second before he coughs and Donghyuck realizes that some of his lunch probably got stuck in his throat. No other reason for sure.

"Shall we get back?"

Jaemin can only nod as he is still trying to regain his breath.

**EXCLUSIVE PHOTOS FROM THE 'SCREAM ALL NIGHT' SET!**

_It hasn't been that long since we've first heard about the movie and it seems that the staff is already sharing behind the scene photos! Tell us your favorites!_

Comments [176]

**Twinnisjmhc**

Okay but renjun and hyuck…

**Hyucksstar**

Aww yes the trio seems to be getting along just fine!!

**jaemsflower**

I can't help but LAUGH at hyucks makeup. Legend

"Holy shit they actually spent money on this set," Jaemin looks around the room that they are supposed to film in today with wide eyes.

Renjun gives him a _look_.

"Say that louder and we might lose the job," Donghyuck says in a theatrical whispers which makes him a target of Renjun's murderous gaze too.

Over the past two months Jaemin has somehow warmed up to Renjun even if Donghyuck feels like he secretly still believes the guy to be a murderer.

Renjun also has never made another attempt at flirting with Donghyuck. Somehow it makes him both happy and sad because while he likes attention he also likes the warmth of Jaemin's body next to his best.

"Ready to play a convincing possession?"

"Oh so now I have to possess the table myself?" Donghyuck raises his eyebrows and he thinks he can hear something like 'get a room' from his left where Renjun busses himself with fake books on the shelves. "I thought that's gonna be added post-production."

"Huang Renjun, Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck get ready to film. Scene 12 from the words 'Oh so this is the house you grew up in'. Renjun, you go stand next to the window," the voice sounds way too loud in the small room and once again Donghyuck gets reminded why they are here.

"Right, filming," he mumbles to himself. He can feel Renjun's eyes on his back as he retreats to the door that leads outside. It's concealed so that it won't show in the final version. It's only there so that he, the cursed ghost, is able to get inside without problem when he needs to and scare the crap out of both Jaemin and Renjun.

Admittedly, the horror aspect of this whole movie is the best. Donghyuck enjoys jumping out of closets and hidden doors and the sound of Jaemin's familiar scream never fails to make him laugh. Renjun screams a lot too, the noose a lot higher pitched than anyone would have expected.

Donghyuck thinks that all of their fans will appreciate this new side of the well-known actors.

Ultimately, he is glad he has accepted the offer, even as Mark clowns him each night while making sure the last of his pale white makeup is gone before they go to bed.

"Maybe you should rebrand if you like it this much," his best friend says one day while rubbing a really stubborn patch of white.

"Maybe I will," he answers with a laugh and then ducks when Mark throws a towel at his face.

Donghyuck thinks that Jaemin is happy during filming too. He never complains and there is this spark of interest in his eyes each time the directors explain a certain technique or an idea for how to get a better result.

"Action!" Finally snaps Donghyuck out of his daydreaming.

Seventieth day of filming find his crouching before a hidden door until he hears the familiar lines that are like an invitation for an attack.

"It seems like we are lucky today," Jaemin's voice travels to Donghyuck ears and he smirks at the familiar shiver running down his spine.

"Stop talking, I think I've heard something, Renjun says and it's his cue.

It's time to act.

Both Jaemin's and Renjun's screams which are only half faked sound loudly in the studio.

Donghyuck's laugh follows.

**'SCREAM ALL NIGHT' IS FINALLY HERE!**

_After a long wait, the most anticipated horror movie of the year 'Scream All Night' is about to arrive at your local movie theaters next Sunday!_

_Fans of both main actors Na Jaemin and Lee Donghyuck as well as Huang Renjun has been bombarding us asking for our opinions._

_It is true, we have already seen it but we can't say too much. However, we can tell you one thing for sure: it was worth the wait._

Comments [2143]

**Onefrjm**

Already got my ticket for next monday, thanks for nothing guys ;)

**Hyucksstar**

am i the only one who has to wait for to be played here 2 more weeks ㅠㅠ

"I can't believe that the venue is full to the brim."

Mark inspects Donghyuck's clothes carefully, no doubt looking for imperfections and chaos but Donghyuck is sure his best friend will find none. Mark's eyes finally leave his suit and travel to his face.

"You doubted _me_? Tragic. Is that how friendship is supposed to work?"

"You didn't believe this will be a success too, shut up I remember you saying 'Imagine if more than two people watch me running around in that whack costume'. That's a direct quote."

Donghyuck laughs and hits Mark lightly on the shoulder. He knows his best friend has been worried this entire time that he has somehow sabotaged him even when it was Donghyuck's decision to accept the role.

"Things change. This movie has two most famous actors and Renjun is not so bad too," he thinks back to all the days the three of them have spent on the movie set. It's been easy to get to know Renjun and with the older here it was also easy to pretend Jaemin was a new friendship too. Their plan has worked, even if Renjun found out the truth, or more like a portion of it. "Besides, I think the movie is actually worth watching despite the cheap horror vibe."

"I'm looking forward to it," Mark's ears go a little red under his hair and Donghyuck can't help laughing again.

"You sure are. You are so cute Markie but you don't have to pretend to like horrors only for my sake."

"How would it look if your agent skipped the premiere?" Mark sounds, resigned. "I'll be fine."

"You can suffer through it all or you can maybe ask Jeno for some....assistance. I've heard he isn't a fan too."

For a moment their car is silent but it takes Mark a surprisingly short amount of time to snap out of the initial shock. He directs his angry stare at Donghyuck who squeaks under the murderous gaze.

"You can kill me now, lots of people are waiting for me."

"I hope that someone splashes their wine on you," Mark says just as they pull up before the movie theater.

"That's the most _you_ threat ever," Donghyuck laughs and opens the door only to be blinded by camera lights.

Outside the safe space of Mark's car it's pure madness. Lots of Donghyuck's ex costars that he doesn't even have contact with anymore decided to show up, probably looking to make some kind of empty promises for another movie together or some other stuff that Donghyuck isn't really in the mood for.

There are, however, a few familiar faces that make him smile one of his rare real smiles. Jaehyun is standing together with Doyoung and when the pair that he has starred alongside in his first movie spots him they wave enthusiastically. There's also Jisung and Chenle, a chaotic actor duo from his favorite movie.

He gives all of his friends a smile before his eyes land on Jeno who is now standing next to Mark in the shadows. Jaemin is nowhere to be found but Donghyuck doesn't have time to worry as Renjun appears by his side.

"Excited?" The older asks and gives him a small smile before tugging at Donghyuck's waist and turning them to the cameras. The flashes go off instantly and Donghyuck smiles brightly while moving a little bit closer to Renjun.

"Very," he whispers so that the press won't be able to catch it. "Where's Jaemin?"

Renjun moves away a little and laughs brightly.

"He's already inside. It seems he isn't the biggest fan of the whole red carpet thing."

Donghyuck nods absentmindedly. He has never gone to a premier with Jaemin before because of the whole 'we don't know each other' narrative but now he wonders if that's normal behavior for his best friend or if the younger is just stressed more than normal.

He tries to catch Jeno in the masses of people but it seems both he and Mark already went inside so there's not much left for him to do than to follow Renjun to the hall too.

They find everyone there, the whole crew with the directors smiling at everyone around them. Donghyuck wonders if they really feel as calm as they appear.

Donghyuck himself feels his insides twist more and more with each passing second. Jaemin, who has finally appeared at his side the moment he set foot in the buildings, isn't helping.

His best friend's shoulders are all tensed up and Donghyuck's hands are itching with the need to reach out and help him relax. But they are in public so he resists and instead opts for an encouraging smile which probably doesn't look too convincing right now seeing how stressed he is.

"It's going to be fine, we worked hard on this," Donghyuck says and he really believes it. Jaemin's gaze leaves their director to look around and finally land on Donghyuck. The older swallows, hard, unable to form words all of a sudden. Jaemin is stunning under the soft yellow lights and, oh God, Donghyuck should have never agreed to this role. "You did amazing."

"I think I'm glad," Jaemin says in a hushed voice and he moves dangerously close. From this distance Donghyuck can count the lighter dots in his dark brown eyes.

"About what?" He asks and tries to move away but Jaemin grabs his hand.

"That you are here with me. I'm sorry Donghyuck," Jaemin says and lets go of him. "I'm sorry for lashing out on you when you accepted the role."

"I already forgot about it," Donghyuck tries a light tone but Jaemin shots him a look so he deflects, his features set into a neutral expression. He isn't angry at Jaemin, not really. Yes, the situation was a coincidence, not Donghyuck's fault but in that moment, during that phonecall Jaemin had every right to be angry. Or afraid, or maybe both. "It's fine, really. If I have to be honest, and it's kind of hard now with all the people around us, I would say that I was scared too. But it turned out fine, right?"

"More than fine," Jaemin says and then raises his voice above a whisper. "Meet me backstage after the movie ends, I've something to tell you and it's long overdue."

Donghyuck can feel his eyes widen and he stares at Jaemin in shock. There are many ways to interpret them and he really _shouldn't_ overthink right now but it's hard not to when he can see Renjun's smile from the corner of his eye. It's haunting.

"Renjun is starring," Donghyuck whispers and Jaemin looks not so discreetly at the older. Donghyuck wants to kick him but it's too late and Renjun notices. "Also fine, I'll be there but it better not get us in trouble."

"Why would it?" Jaemin asks but his voice sounds too high now and Donghyuck knows he is nervous.

"Don't know, maybe because you have some really crazy ideas."

"Like befriending you?" Jaemin asks innocently which makes Donghyuck snort and hit him halfheartedly.

"Maybe," he answers. And then they get sucked into the mass of people going to their seats. The movie is starting soon and all the words that Donghyuck wanted to say die on his tongue as Chenle appears at his side and Mark soon follows.

Part of Donghyuck wishes that his seat was close to Jaemin's but it turns out he gets squeezed between Renjun and their director, Taeyong.

"Would rather sit somewhere else?" Renjun asks and Taeyong shots them a look that tells Donghyuck that he isn't appropriating them talking when the movie is about to begin.

"No, I'm comfortable here," he answers with satisfaction. He won't let Renjun get the better of him. It's bad enough that the older can see his crush on Jaemin even if Donghyuck hasn't confirmed anything to him, he doesn't need to make a scene at the movie premiere, too.

Renjun doesn't comment further. Silence falls on the whole room and Donghyuck can almost feel everyone else hold back their breaths with him as the screen comes to life.

"This better be good," he whispers to himself.

And it is. Good, amazing, Donghyuck's new favorite movie. You name it and he will probably agree.

In that moment when the screen goes back to black and the lights come on slowly so they won't blind people, he feels invincible. Applause erupts all around them and he turns his head to Renjun for a moment and then he searches for Jaemin's familiar face in the masses.

His best friend is already looking at him, a matching expression on his face. Jaemin's eyes are round with awe and for a moment Donghyuck forgets to act like they aren't more than just costars. He lets himself slip, his cheeks reddening with excitement and repressed emotions.

"Go to him," Donghyuck registers Renjun's words only after he is already standing and moving along to where Jaemin is. He thinks he can hear cry from Taeyong, something about interviews but he can't be too sure.

"I take it you enjoyed it too?" Are Jaemin's first words to him and the smile on his face is contagious. "I particularly liked the scene where you scared the shit out of Renjun."

"You were scared too," Donghyuck reminds him and gives Jaemin's arm a playful shove.

"Maybe, but Renjun's screams weren't faked in that scene," Donghyuck can't help but laugh at that. Just remembering the normally stoic Renjun panic so much at his face with a little bit of bad makeup on it is too much right now.

"Right. God it's so loud here and I think that if we stay even a second more Taeyong will drag us to do some interviews and I'm not in the mood."

"What are you in a mood for?" Jaemin asks but complies when Donghyuck nods to the back door that leads to the evacuation exit. Everyone else is too busy either trying to reach the normal exit or chatting that somehow the disappearance of two biggest stars of the whole night goes unnoticed.

Donghyuck breathes freely only when they close the door behind them. It doesn't take long to locate another set of doors, this time leading outside the building altogether.

"I'm in the mood for that conversation you wanted to have," he says and finally lets go of Jaemin's hand. The night air is chilly but Donghyuck appreciates the silence more than he cares about the goosebumps on his shoulders and Jaemin has always preferred cold anyway. It takes everything in him to remain calm. This could be a turning point. Donghyuck takes a deep breath and turns around to face his best friend of almost twenty years now. "You've been acting strange lately."

"I was hoping you wouldn't pay attention," the younger answers. Silence overtakes them for a moment before Jaemin realizes that Donghyuck won't make it easy for him. "Guess I was too hopeful."

"I _always_ pay attention to you," Donghyuck can tell his voice is off. "You know, for people who always claim to pay so much attention to each other we sure don't know a thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Like have you ever realized that I'm in love with you?" Donghyuck is grateful for the blackness of the night sky which hades his expression quite well. "Right. Of course, you didn't."

"Donghyuck?" Jaemin's voice is small but Donghyuck ignores it. He has been bottling up emotions for so long that now when he has started speaking he needs to get it all out.

"You have been acting strange around Renjun and now this, asking me here, God Jaemin. I'm so lost," he stops to take a shaky breath. It starts to rain. "I had so many things to say alongside that confession but nevermind."

"Donghyuck," Jaemin's voice is louder now as if the younger has moved closer while Donghyuck has been too lost in his own thoughts to notice. "I think you haven't been paying attention too. That probably totally embarrassing speech of yours you had ready? I want to hear it all. That love thing you just mentioned? I think I know how it feels."

Donghyuck's eyes snap to Jaemin. The younger's hair is a mess, too wet to look good but still too dry to lay flat on his head.

Despite it all the smile that Jaemin gives him is the most beautiful he has ever seen.

"Donghyuck, I did drag you here for that exact reason. I've thought that I'll be fine with our friendship as long as we stick together but the filming proved to me otherwise. I don't know if you noticed but Renjun was making sure I felt on edge all the time."

"Trust Renjun to flirt with me to help with my pathetic love life. I might be dense but I'm not stupid Jaemin, of course, I knew Renjun was flirting with me."

Jaemin laughs at that and Donghyuck relaxes. Somehow, it feels natural. Maybe his brain has been suspecting this will happen for some time now or maybe Jaemin is able to make him feel comfortable no matter what.

"Accepting this role was the best decision I've ever made. I should thank Jeno for forcing me to step out of my comfort zone and Mark for making you competitive enough to overlook the terrible premise of the film."

"It's good though, right? I told you I could be a very believable ghost if I wanted."

"This is why I told Jeno I'm scared of you," Jaemin moves closer again. The space between them is too small to interpreted as friendly if one of the news reporters found themselves lost. Donghyuck finds that for the first time ever he truly doesn't give a shit. "You are a force to be reckoned with."

Donghyuck stares in his best friend’s eyes but all he can see is darkness and this emotion, too familiar to him. How comes they never noticed? Well, it doesn't matter now.

"You are damn right," he says and leans in.

**AN UNEXPECTED COUPLE**

_Actors Na Jaemin and Lee Donghyuck are 'seeing each other with good feelings' report their agencies._

_Two main stars of the new hit movie 'Scream All Night' are reportedly dating. Our reporters would like to congratulate the new couple and wish them both the best in their relationship._

_What do you think about this new development?_

Comments [98721]

**Jaembestmeow**

Their never interact then they star together as a ghost and some cop and now they are dating...what went on on that movie set and can i please get a pass too because i need a gf ASAP

**Hyucksstar**

Honestly, this just keeps getting weirder does this movie have a romantic plot between their characters? Anyways yes, congrats on finally getting some hyuck<3

"Are you guys ready to start?" The director asks from behind the set of the cameras. Donghyuck unwillingly tears his eyes away from Jaemin and lets them travel until they land on their interviewer, Jungwoo.

"Ready when you are," he says and winks. Jaemin whistles beside him and Jungwoo sighs.

"You know the cameras might be recording already?"

"So?" Donghyuck makes sure that he is sitting comfortably in his hair before turning back to Jungwoo. "Let’s start for real."

Another sigh.

"Hello everyone, thank you for turning in for today's hot take! We have great actors Na Jaemin and Lee Donghyuck with us in the studio, ready to answer your questions."

"It's a great pleasure to be here today," Jaemin starts and Donghyuck watches him easily slip into the actor persona that he has spent years polishing.

"I'm happy to have you both here tonight as well. I've watched most of your movies, and I'm not saying this just to appear more invested or anything, and I've also watched 'Scream All Night'. At first, I thought that maybe the movie had some elements that you both like and that's why you starred in it but I couldn't find anything. There's no romance and Donghyuck didn't get to play the hero this time. What convinced you to accept that offer then?"

Donghyuck gives the question a minute to sink in before he decides to take the initiative.

"Truth to be told, neither of us really considered 'Scream All Night' when we received the propositions. I ended up agreeing only because my manager told me I couldn't do it. Mark, I'm sorry for exposing you," he waves a hand at the camera even though Mark is sitting there in the studio with them, just a little to the left. His expression is unreadable but Donghyuck knows he isn't mad.

"And I ended up accepting because my manager thought I should try something new," Jaemin adds, and Jungwoo nods.

"You managers seem like nice people."

"They actually are nice," Donghyuck agrees. "The point is that if they did nothing about this one simple horror movie offer we would have never tried. We would have never starred together, we—"

"Wouldn't be here," Jaemin finishes and Donghyuck turns to look at the boy beside him. They have long ago decided they are not gonna tell any more lies. "I think everyone should try going a little bit out of their comfort zone from time to time."

"Sounds good. I should try doing that more often too," Jungwoo looks down at his notes. Donghyuck briefly wonders how long the guys has been working here. "I think we can all agree that we are glad you two ended up participating in 'Scream All Night'. The news articles have been going crazy for months now naming the movie a 'collaboration everyone needed'. And the recent news played a big part in it too. Can you tell us more about first impressions of each other?"

"First impressions?" Donghyuck pauses for a moment but this time it's because he is taken aback. This is the part of the interview they have expected but somehow he still feels unprepared. "I don't think I can give you the answer you are looking for. I don't really remember my first impression of Jaemin."

"You don't?" Jaemin asks, clearly surprised. "I remember mine vividly."

' _Bullshit_ ,' Donghyuck mouths. ' _You're full of shit Nana_.'

Jaemin ignores him completely but Jungwoo seems interested.

"What do you mean by that? Was Jaemin that ordinary?"

"No, that's not it—"

"My first impression of Donghyuck was that he was an ugly crier. He still is," Donghyuck groans at the memory Jaemin has brought up. He doesn't know if it's their first meeting, probably not but, _of course_ , Jaemin picks it to make fun of him. Donghyuck can only remember the blood on his knees and Jaemin's worried face. "But even then he looked like the sun."

Donghyuck almost chokes.

Jungwoo looks mildly concerned for Jaemin's wellbeing.

"When was that?" He asks, forgetting the script completely. "I can't imagine Donghyuck crying on the first day of filming."

"Oh no, that was years ago. In middle school maybe?"

Donghyuck doesn't know from where the memory is either but he knows the look on Jungwoo's face. The interviewer is taken aback, not expecting this kind of answer from them.

"Years ago?" He asks helplessly. "How many more secrets are you hiding?"

"We can't tell you all of them. Everyone already knows that we are dating. We might not have been telling the whole truth up until now but we wanted to keep our friendship privet," Donghyuck gestures to Jaemin. "The truth is, we've been friends for too long to remember the first impressions or the second or the third. Half of that time we've also been in love with each other without realizing it."

"Only the magic of ghost makeup and haunted houses made us actually get together. I think it made me realize some important stuff," Jaemin finishes and Donghyuck is glad for it.

"That's an even better story than I've hoped for. You want to tell us some more about it or do you prefer to keep it private?"

Donghyuck exchanges a look with Jaemin and they both smile.

"I think it's the time we finally talk."

**NA JAEMIN AND LEE DONGHYUCK SHARE THE REAL STORY**

_Watch the hot stars Lee Donghyuck and Na Jaemin talk about their friendship and many hardships of becoming an actor._

_We've recently found out that the actors who play the main characters in the newest big hit horror movie, 'Scream All Night' are dating and today the two actors had finally shone a light how they've come to be a couple that we all love and support._

_Personally, we think that their story just keeps getting cuter and cuter and we can't wait to see what comes next! What are your thoughts?_

Comments [11234]

**Hyucksstar**

Did you cry watching that interview or are you normal

Jaembestmeow

Where do i get myself a soulmate i desperately need one:(( anyway jaem, hyuck please adopt a kitty now so that my jaemin meow agenda can finally become reality

**Hyucksstar**

Soulmate you say…

**Jaembestmeow**

*eye emoji*

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> comments and kudos are always welcomed<3


End file.
